I swear to protect and love you forevermore
by randomizedthoughts
Summary: [ONESHOT] Years passed, Mikan and Natsume realized that the other likes the other. Would they be able to confess? NxM  [you might find it OOC.. I think..] Rated T just in case. :P
1. Chapter 1

**Sara:: Hello minna-san! It's me again:)) anyways.. I made a one shot.. [obviously I hope that you'll like it. :)**

**Hotaru:: Shut your ass up or you'll suffer my upgraded baka gun.**

**Sara:: '**_**Hotaru-chan's freaky… D:**_**' Anyways..**

**Mikan:: Please read and review. :D**

**Sara:: Yeah.. What she said.**

**Natsume:: Don't mind her. Her story sucks anyway!**

**Sara:: NAAAAAAATSUME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ruka:: He-hey… Stop it.**

**Sara:: … Yeah. You-chan. :)**

**Youichi:: And the story begins.**

**Ruka:: Oh yeah.. She doesn't own Gakuen Alice and it's characters.**

oooooooooo

"**It's been years and still I've kept my love for you to myself. Will the time ever come for me to tell you? Would I be given the courage to do so? Someday I know that we will be together. And together, we would solve this puzzle. Then, our hearts will be together….."**

**I Swear To Protect And Love You Forevermore**

oooooooooo

"Natsume!" a certain brunette had called the raven-haired heartthrob from afar. He sat under his favorite spot which witnessed everything that happened to both of them, the Sakura tree. He looked at the brunette with his crimson eyes. The brunette gave him a wide warm smile as she saw him respond to her call. She's so beautiful. She now let her hair down unlike before when she tied it in high pigtails. She had a pair of beautiful auburn eyes that reflected what she felt.

"What now Polka dots?" He gave her a smirk. She quickly ran to him and gave him a light slap [it didn't hurt at all on his right shoulder. She sat beside him.

"You're still calling me that pervert?! We're almost graduating and not ever have I heard you call me by my name!" Mikan looked straight into his crimson eyes. Auburn met crimson.

**Mikan's POV**

His eyes, they've changed a lot over the past years. They're not like before when we first met. They're now full of life unlike before when it was cold and empty. He smiles much often than before.

He's so handsome when you look at him from this angle. What the heck?! He's handsome in every angle!

Mi-chan! What are you saying!?!?!?!?!?

**End of POV**

**Normal POV**

"Oi. What are you looking at?" Natsume raised a brow at her. His face was only inches away from hers. Mikan snapped back to reality.

"Huh?" Mikan looked away. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized how near his face was to his. She felt blood rising up her cheeks. She was blushing. The brunette tried to hide it from Natsume but unfortunately for her, he quickly noticed. "N-nothing... W-why'd y-you t-think that?" She stuttered.

"And now you're stuttering? Hn." Natsume **pretended** to read his manga but he was actually watching her from the corner of his eye. '_What's with Baka?_' He thought.

Silence then covered the atmosphere. It stayed there for quite sometime. The only thing that can be heard was the rustling of the leaves. It was so serene that you can immediately sleep comfortably without getting disturb. Mikan was about to speak up (her mouth opened) but…

"Oi." Natsume said.

"Hm?" Mikan looked at him with her innocent auburn eyes.

"Nothing."

"Eh?" Mikan replied. "Anou… Natsume…"

"What now little girl?" Natsume smirked again.

"Can you at least call me by my name?" Mikan was getting irritated. He didn't reply.

"Anou, Natsume…" Mikan blushed. "Do you…"

"Do I what?" He was getting impatient.

"Do you.. Uhm…" Mikan took out all her courage. '_Mi-chan, get ready to swallow your pride when you say this…_' "Like someone?"

"Hn," he answered with his usual emotionless tone. But deep deep inside him, he was shocked that the brunette has asked him something like that.

"Ahe.. What's hn?" Mikan was so dense as ever and didn't notice that Natsume had blushed a little [really little.. so it was like a light shade of pink

"Let me ask you little girl… Do you like someone?" Natsume then brought up her question to him.

"Hmm.. Yeah.." Mikan blushed so hard. Her cheeks were in 20 shades of red.

'_Whoever that person is I'm gonna burn him_' Natsume thought as he kept his composure. "Who?"

Mikan just blushed there on the spot having heard what Natsume asked and froze.

"Oi Polka," he grabbed her shoulder and shook her a bit. Mikan snapped back to reality. "I don't like to repeat myself. I said who do you like?" Natsume was getting really impatient again.

"Uhm…"

"Answer me!"

"Natsume.." Mikan started.

"What?"

"Natsume.. I.. I.. I like you." Mikan was blushing so hard. She was looking to her side avoiding his gaze. '_Mikan!! You threw your pride away!!_'

Natsume placed his hand on her shoulder. Mikan looked at him and again, auburn met crimson. Natsume just gave her a rare smile that only a few can see.

"I like you too. Baka." Natsume told her as he took his hand off her shoulder.

"Natsume." Mikan shed tears of joy. She never really thought that Natsume, the famous Kuro neko, would actually like her. She hugged him so tight that it was like forever.

"Oi. Polka. Don't cry." Natsume wiped her tears away.

"Pervert!" Mikan smiled. It was the brightest smile she had ever gave anyone.

Natsume held her by the wrist with his right hand and pulled her closer to him. Their lips met. Mikan was shocked by his sudden actions but she didn't want to push him away. Natsume placed his left hand on Mikan's neck and pulled her closer to him. Mikan just closed her eyes. She was happy. Both of them were. Natsume then decided to break it up. They both gasped for air.

"Mikan." Natsume called her as he stood up.

"Natsume! You just called me by my name!" Mikan was so happy. Natsume pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her. It was so warm. Mikan felt safety and security.

"Mikan, my love for you is as clear as a teardrop standing at the tips of a young girl's eyelashes, as clear as a dewdrop trembling on a dagmay leaf. My love is mellow as a love song sung at twilight, to the plaintive strains of a soft guitar, as sweet as the odor of the ilang-ilang in the evening breeze." Natsume assured her that he loved her so much. "Mikan. I promise to protect and to love you even if destiny won't allow it."

"Natsume." Mikan placed her head on Natsume's shoulder and started to cry.

"Oi. I told you, don't cry. Okay?" Natsume hugged her tighter. "I promise. I won't go."

"Hai. Arigatou Natsume-kun."

oooooooooo

**Sara:: Yey! It's finished! I know.. It sucks! Is it ooc?? Please tell me! D:**

**Natsume:: I'm gonna burn you to crisps!**

**Sara:: Ack! (runs off)**

**Mikan:: Oi Natsume! Stop being so mean!**

**Hotaru:: Tch. Please review.. Or else! (points baka gun at you)**

**Ruka:: Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san!!**

**Youichi:: (holding an illustration board) review or I'll let the spirits chase after you.**

**All:: Ja!!**

**P.S.:: I would like to give credit to Stevan Javellana who wrote Without Seeing The Dawn. I got one of Natsume's lines there. :D**


	2. Author's Note

Ohayo / Konnichi wa / Konban wa minna-san! Arigatou gozaimas:D anyways… :D I want to thank the following::

**justgrazing**

**-jellyacey-**

**Yuki's-lil-sis**

**naruhinaluv**

**Jhey Ungson**

**unknown player**

thank you so much for the reviews!

Anyways.. since some are asking for an update, what I could do is to make a sequel for this. Is that okay with you:D I just want to know. And if you would want me to make a sequel, please give me ideas. :D I'd really appreciate it. :D Thank you again:D

.sakura-hime18.


End file.
